


Reel it In and Let it Go

by thebatjokesonyou



Category: The LEGO Batman Movie (2017)
Genre: Alfred is the best grandad, Batman needs his family, Fluff, Robin is the best son, headcannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatjokesonyou/pseuds/thebatjokesonyou
Summary: Batman likes movies and watching them in the manor but for some reason, doesn't like movie theaters. When Robin finds out why, he decides to do whatever he can to help his Bat-Dad.AKA, the head-cannon that Bruce avoids finishing a movie and leaving the movie theater, especially with a family member and so, avoids the theaters altogether.





	Reel it In and Let it Go

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't updated on here for a minute, o o p s  
> This idea came to me while I was reading some Batjokes and while I miiiight write more of that, I decided to write some cute LEGO Batfam fluff because who the heck doesn't like cute LEGO Batfam fluff? I'm not a huge fan of Barbra so she's not in this fic but Grandpa, Dad and Son are all totally here as well as a tiny shoutout to the fact that the Ninjago movie just came out. (And was pretty good, as you'd probably expect.) 
> 
> I'm also sorry for using the most used movie pun ever and a Disney movie reference at the same time in this title but it just fit so well, I couldn't resist!

Richard "Dick" Grayson lived in the mansion for a good 3 months before he noticed something that made him pretty curious. He realized that he'd never been to the movie theaters before. He'd spent plenty of time in Bat-Dad's home theater, eating popcorn with Miss Barbra or Alfred or Bat-Dad himself but, no one had ever taken him to see a cinematic release or anything like that. Every attempt to get an answer as to why from his Padre ended in an excuse such as,

"A baby could like cry and ruin the movie at any time, so, I'd rather not take that chance."

"The seats are never nearly as comfortable as my seats. Ever."

"There aren't that many good movies nowadays and I'd rather buy one after a bunch of reviews come out, just in case it sucks."

"It's a waste of money, we already have a cooler theater right in the mansion."

"They don't usually have The Breakfast Club at the boring theater, so, I'm staying right here."

and Richard, now living with a detective and a rather clever butler, knew pretty quickly when anyone, especially Bruce "Batman" Wayne was just trying to hide something. With that many excuses and not much detail to any of them, the only possible answer was one he hadn't said quite yet. And Richard became determined to know exactly what that answer was.

So, with all the failed attempts from Bat-Dad, Richard decided to try his charmingly British grandfather.

Alfred sighed when he heard the question, a frown that gave away exhaustion from age and experience coming to his face. "You may remember that Master Bruce lost his parents after a night at the theater, the both of them having been shot right after the movie ended. Ever since then, Master Bruce has shown up for premiers he was invited to but snuck away before the movie ended. I believe he still feels paranoid that something will happen if he finishes a movie and leaves the theater especially with a loved one. It's a shame since he loves the theater, it's why he had one built here so he could still somewhat enjoy the experience." He explained, his eyes going to the last picture on the wall Bruce ever took with his parents.

Richard's eyes also went to the picture and he suddenly felt extremely guilty for trying to get the answer constantly from Batman. "Golly, I'm super sorry for asking. I mean, that must be really hard for him to feel comfortable going." The boy wonder imagined what it would be like to try and go back to his former circus after what had happened to his own parents. He quickly understood why Batman had tried to avoid the subject. "Is...is there anything I can do to help?"

"Master Bruce's fears are understandable but I think he would be far happier if he learned to break his habit and let go of the anxiety that comes with this experience for him." A smile graced Alfred's face once more as he turned back to Robin. "Perhaps it would be best if you encouraged him to see an up and coming movie with you. He has made quite a lot of progress ever since he accepted you in his life. You could most likely get him to finally find joy in such outings again. If he truly isn't willing to go, it may be best to wait but if he shows signs of having a desire to go, I believe you should use your stare on him." Alfred smirked, knowing Richard knew exactly what he meant by that.

Richard turned back to him as well, nodding eagerly at the idea. "That sounds easy! I'll at least give it a shot!" He ran back to where he'd seen his Bat-Dad last, a grin spread across his adorable face. "Thanks, Grandpa!"

Alfred's smile became warm as he watched the young master run off. He felt a little more grateful to have him in the mansion.

。。。

Robin had burst into the room, begging and pleading to go see the new ninja movie that was conveniently coming to theaters in a few days and after several begs and one very well done Stare, the boy wonder's wish was granted and Batman purchased two tickets online to go see the action-comedy.

A day after the premier, Alfred chauffeured as always and drove them to the movies. On the way, Richard could clearly see Bruce stiffen, his hand gripping onto everything with a little too much force and his breathing becoming more shallow than he was used to. Bruce did his best to keep calm and convince himself he totally wasn't freaking out over a dumb theater, but the closer they got, the less he was sure this was a good idea. More excuses formed in his mind and suggestions of other places to go, other things to do, other ways to watch the movie floated through his thoughts.

When they finally arrived, Richard placed his hand on top of Bruce's, pulling him so they could leave the car through his side. "C'mon Padre, we're gonna miss the movie!" He insisted, knowing he shouldn't push the other too hard. A part of him thought maybe Alfred had been joking before but the traces of panic in his eyes and his not relaxed body told Robin all he needed to see to know that wasn't the case.

Bruce jumped off of buildings, swung across toxic waste, dealt with madmen (and women) and defused bombs bigger than his own body. He could deal with just going to the movies, couldn't he? "Alright, alright, I'm coming." He grumbled, scooting himself out of the car.

"Since I have nothing better to do, I'll be parked a few blocks away in case I'm needed. Master Richard can text me when the movie ends and I'll be fully on alert if there's something that arises during the movie." Alfred promised, knowing the best way to do this was to assure Bruce that nothing was wrong, both his family members were safe and escape was just around the corner should he really need it.

Bruce nodded, gave a grunt or something of a low sound of approval. He attempted to simply convince himself that nothing bad was going to happen, that this was RIDICULOUS and that he hadn't finished a movie in an actual movie theater for over a decade and that was kind of lame, nothing bad would happen, people walked out of the movie theater all the time once it ended, families walked out all the time, mothers and fathers and sons walked out and then they nev-

"Uh, Dad? Are you okay?"

The concerned tone in Richard's voice made Bruce all but freeze in his thoughts as he stared back at the boy beside him, finally able to get his own mind to believe where he was and what he was doing. "I'm fine, let's just get this dumb movie thing over with." The billionaire grumbled, trying and failing to believe that the younger male really couldn't see his internal struggle.

Richard knew he was always going to be Bruce's sidekick. It was often something he felt sort of embarrassed over, thinking of himself as just a number two to a very capable superhero until he realized that the only way he could be around was if Batman needed his help. Right now, Robin was going to have to save the day using whatever skill and cunning he had up his sleeve. So, he took his little hand and held his hero's much bigger one, pulling him towards the building. "Okay then, c'mon!"

。。。

It had taken a lot of patience and plenty of quick thinking on Richard's part but he'd gotten Bruce to sit through the previews without much of a hitch. Once the movie started, Richard got almost completely wrapped up in it and was oblivious to his guardian's pleased and amused stares. Every action scene made Richard lean forward in his seat and nearly every joke made him laugh. The movie was pretty good, and in his opinion, was a nice mix up compared to a lot of the romantic movies he tended to watch with his family. The minute the credits came on screen, Richard suddenly remembered his plan, turning to Bruce as quickly as he could. "I just remembered I needed to do something at the mansion right now! Can you please call Alfred and get him to pull up in front of the theater? 'Cause it's kind of an emergency." Richard begged him, adding a bit of Stare to his eyes in order to convince Bruce.

Bruce had a look of confusion written all over his face but pulled out his phone nevertheless. "You usually don't have anything that urgent going on. You're not even in school right now." He then made a mental note to maybe take care of that soon because that seemed kind of important. Maybe. After all, if the kid could do backflips and beat up bad guys, did he really need to worry about learning much else in order to survive Gotham City? Bruce shrugged to himself before putting the phone to his ear. "Robin's apparently got some emergency at home to deal with, so we need the car out in front ASAPA. And yes, I mean ASAPA. It stands for As Soon As Possible Alfred, it makes sense since I don't really tell that to anyone else. Anyways, we're coming to meet you out front, thanks." He made sure to add that little bit of gratitude, seeing as it was something he was trying to start doing naturally.

The two of them nearly ran out of the place, Richard dragging Bruce once again to the impressive car in the front, totally ignoring the stares from other families as they both hopped in and the car sped off into the night.

When they were a good distance away, Alfred finally slowed down and began to fight the urge to grin. Bruce noticed his struggle and soon saw Richard doing the same thing next to him. Then it hit Bruce like a ton of bricks. They'd been planning to get him out of the theater as soon as possible so he wouldn't panic.

"I didn't need you to do that, you know." Bruce informed with his Batman growl, eyes narrowing at both of them.

Neither of them gave a vocal response to the argument but they both struggled just a little harder to fight those pleased looks on their faces because that sentence confirmed quite the opposite of what he claimed. However, after pushing him so hard that night, neither of them really had the heart to argue otherwise. They were both just a bit too proud of Bruce for making it through the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to commission me for a fic like this or anything else I've written, you can totally contact me through my Instagram @hypnotichetalia or you can just buy me a coffee! (https://ko-fi.com/R5R4JH14#)


End file.
